Mala influencia
by salviohexia
Summary: kid!lock. Sherlock Holmes era un niño muy curioso y tenía una increíble capacidad de observación y de memoria; al señor Watson le gustaba imaginárselo como un pequeño Detective. Sin embargo, debido a la misma curiosidad, Sherlock siempre estaba corriendo todo tipo de riesgos, lo que era muy preocupante ya que John siempre estaba con él.


**Mala influencia**

El señor Hamish Watson fruncía las cejas y torcía los labios mientras limpiaba muy suavemente las heridas de su hijo. John, su hijo menor, había regresado a la casa cubierto de tierra, con las rodillas y labio ensangrentados y una mano muy hinchada.

─¿Cómo dijiste que te lastimaste? ─preguntó Harry entre risas.

─Me caí de un árbol… ─murmuró John, apenado, no queriendo levantar la vista para no ver a su padre.

─Qué tonto eres ─rió Harry, ignorando la mirada de advertencia del señor Watson─, ¿qué hacías arriba de un árbol si sabes que nunca te puedes bajar de ellos? ─John musitó algo, pero no fue entendible─. ¿Qué dijiste?

─Sherlock me dijo que lo hiciera ─repitió John. El señor Watson negó con la cabeza. ─Quería que subiera con él a ver al extraño que estaba en casa del señor Young…

─Comprobado: eres tonto ─finalizó Harry, no se le iba la sonrisa burlona de los labios.

El señor Watson ya conocía bien a Sherlock Holmes. John había sentido mucha curiosidad por él desde el principio, pues le parecía extraño que nadie en la escuela quisiera hablarle. John tardó un poco en entablar amistad con Sherlock, su hijo siempre le contaba que Sherlock hacía todo lo posible por tratar de alejarlo. Pero al final lo había logrado y ahora eran prácticamente inseparables.

Sherlock era un niño muy curioso y tenía una increíble capacidad de observación y de memoria; a Hamish le gustaba imaginárselo como un pequeño Detective. Sherlock podía deducir bastantes cosas de las personas con tan sólo echarles un vistazo, no podía acertar en todo, mas su lógica era excelente. Y eso que tenía diez años, el señor Watson estaba seguro de que lograría hacer mucho más si seguía ejercitando su mente.

Sin embargo, debido a la misma curiosidad, Sherlock siempre estaba corriendo todo tipo de riesgos, lo que era muy preocupante ya que John siempre estaba con él. Sherlock y John no tenían las mismas "aventuras" que los niños de diez años comunes y corrientes.

Por ejemplo, lo que había sucedido esa tarde: Sherlock siempre veía a la misma enfermera entrar y salir de la casa del anciano señor Young, así que se le hizo sospechoso que entrara un hombre trajeado, muy alto, pelirrojo, que no parecía tener conexión alguna con el siempre seguidor de la rutina, el señor Young. Antes, Sherlock hubiera ido a investigar por su cuenta; ahora, Sherlock no salía sin John. Prontamente, llamó a su amigo, que no tardó en atender a su llamado. El resultado fue que John se cayó de un árbol, y que el sujeto extraño resultó ser el yerno del señor Young.

Hamish negó otra vez con la cabeza, John nunca se había dejado influenciar por nadie, ¿por qué iniciar ahora?

─Harry tiene razón esta vez: fuiste muy tonto, John. Treparte al árbol más alto de la colonia únicamente porque Sherlock te lo pide, pudiste haberte hecho mucho daño ─espetó el señor Watson. ─No tienes que hacer todo lo que Sherlock hace o dice.

─Lo sé.

─Lo sabes e igual lo haces, ¿no? Hoy te caíste de un árbol porque él te dijo que subieras, la semana pasada te mordió un perro porque trataste de saltar una cerca igual que él.

─Y no te olvides del mes anterior: John faltó a su examen de matemáticas por seguir a Sherlock por la escuela ─añadió amablemente Harry.

─Exactamente. John, no puedes imitar a Sherlock en todo lo que hace o te meterás en muchos líos. ¿O qué?, ¿si Sherlock se tira de un edificio tú también?

─No ─respondió John casi gritando─. ¿Ya me puedo ir?

Hamish Watson observó las cortadas en las rodillas de John, luego la boca en donde le había puesto un pedazo de curita y al final la mano izquierda, la más lastimada. Según él no era nada grave, pero siempre es mejor tener la opinión de un profesional.

─Hmmm, no. Creo que te llevaré al hospital, no me gusta cómo se ve eso ─señaló. La expresión de John se iluminó. El señor Watson se asombró, no era la reacción de un niño normal.

─¿Podemos llevar a Sherlock también? Él dice que siempre ha tenido curiosidad de ver una mo…

─Mejor no, Johnny ─lo interrumpió─. Mejor no.

* * *

sabía que esto debía quedarse dentro de mi cabeza... o en ese tweet.


End file.
